1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO, e.g., synthesis gas, fuel gas, and reducing gas by the partial oxidation of pumpable slurries of solid carbonaceous fuels in a liquid carrier. In one of its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to the burner for such gas manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Annulus-type burners have been employed for introducing liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuels into a partial oxidation gas generator. For example, coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,930 shows a single annulus burner, and coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,564 shows a double annulus burner. The nozzle tip of the central conduit of such previous burners are substantially flush with or close to the face of the burner.
Substantially no premixing of the reactants takes place upstream from the face of the burner, in such prior art burners. This is to prevent the burner tip from burning up due to the high reactivity between oxygen and hydro-carbons. Accordingly in such burners, substantially all of the atomizing and mixing of the fuel stream with the oxygen stream takes place downstream from the face of the burner.